


Kagamine Rin and Liar Betty

by Mudkip4Life



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkip4Life/pseuds/Mudkip4Life
Summary: Kagamine Rin is a girl with two personalities: herself, who is happy go lucky and loud, and "Betty Kagamine", who is quiet and depressed. Everyone hates her, especially Len Kagamine. Will Rin ever except "Betty" and vice versa? Or will she forever be insane?





	Kagamine Rin and Liar Betty

Rin is a girl with Dissociative Identity Disorder. First, there is her, a happy and carefree girl who is always fighting with another girl. A girl who is inside her head. Then there is "Betty" a depressed and quiet girl". Both refuse to let the other have full control over their body. They hate whatever the other likes except for one thing: they both hate Kagamine Len. However, that will change on one fateful day.


End file.
